backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunt for Krallen
Hunt for Krallen is a new event for the side champion, Krallen. It was leaked by Pokler Zeon on Friday 1st June 2012 in a BYM Blog Post . KIXEYE later announced his arrival on June 4th. This event will only be available to those with a Level 2 Map Room. It was originally supposed to be based on getting a position on a world leaderboard, but it was changed to a quota due to complaints. Getting Krallen The Hunt for Krallen, like the Korath event, will have a meter at the bottom of your screen. But it's not outposts you have to take over to obtain Krallen. Krallen loves loot, so in order to get him, you can only fill the bar by looting resources (Resource Gatherers, Storage Silo, Outpost and Town Hall) from another players' Outpost/Yard, or Wild Monster Tribe's yard. The bar fills up by the number of total resources looted rather than the specific amount of resources looted. The quota for Krallen himself is 500m, whereas his loot buff is 1 billion resources. Krallen will leave you if you fail to reach his quota by the end of the week, and his buff will disappear if you do not get an extra 500 resources looted by that time too. If successful, however, he will be available for you at the end of each week, leveling up by 1 at the max of level 5. Meeting the quota just to keep him was required to be done forever as long as you need him. However, after a recent update, when Krallen is kept for 5 consecutive weeks, he will stay as part of your permanent residence. The loot meter resets at each week, and has to be filled again. Other Tips *Loot from Empire Builders' Outposts. Brace yourselves, as doing so will enact a war. **A way to stop this may be making a deal or hire jumpers to force the Empire Builder to surrender. Be advised with the outpost costs of takeover with kits like Mega and Ultra kits. *Loot from Level 42, 38, 36 Kozu and Level 43 Dreadnaut yards as each full destruction of Silos and Town Halls gives a heavy raise in resources looted. *Looting targets (Main Base) that are highly recommended: **Bad attack strategies **Bad base design *A way to easily get your progress bar up is to continuously attack Kozu tribes (preferably level 42). They will give you (max) 24M if you use this method. Send two D.A.V.E.s, and level 6 Fomor (level 6.3). After each raid, you should have enough goo to make the same amount of goo you used to make those certain amount of D.A.V.E.s and a little left over, so you have some profit. Other players may try and loot them, so begin attack at the moment the yard has been repaired. *Another strategy that can be used to attack a Kozu tribe to get your progress bar up is to use a level 6 Drull and 1 Zafreeti (level 5 recommended). If you plan to keep Krallen for as long as possible, using him with his loot buffs will increase even further. *A good guide using Pokeys and Octo-oozes to farm WMTs: World Map Farming with Fomor NOTE: If you have a slow computer, DO NOT use this strategy because it lags the heck out of your computer, escpecially if you send all the monsters out at once, so BE CAREFUL. The event is now considered 'over', however you can still obtain him if you meet the quota. Be aware that you must meet the quota, or he will leave you. Trivia *This event has not yet started on Kongregate yards. Gallery KrallenButtonLocation.png KrallenQuota.png KrallenCounter.png KrallenAd4.png krallen.PNG|When you complete hunt for Krallen Category:Events Category:Krallen